Saints & Fiends
by ms. simplylovely
Summary: -[PART I]- "Remember, sweet baby, we have another duty besides hunting." "Protect the Winchesters from any harm to come." she uttered into the quiet night air. That was the oath that linked Sasha to the Winchesters always. An unbreakable promise she would die and kill to keep that way. But that's easier said than done.. ((HIATUS))
1. you see, i'm trying to find my place

Ah, it's almost new year. So what better way to bring in 2016 than a new story? Hi, hello, to all the newbies and regulars of mine out there. As always, I'm Simplyxlovely who enjoys writing for multiple fandoms and my latest venture is Supernatural. It's gonna be a long ride so _ramblers, let's get rambling!_

* * *

 **What you need to know beforehand:** we're starting from the very beginning with an main OC and some AU stuff thrown along the way. This will most definitely be a big series which makes _Saints + Fiends_ part I _(season one, episode one—episode twenty two)._

* * *

 _ **-Saints + Fiends**_

 _ **-Paring(s): Sam Winchester/OC/Dean Winchester**_

 _ **-Rating: T (currently) for language, suggested violence, and slight adult situations**_

 _ **-TV-based**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. The characters belong to their creator, Eric Kripke. I only own the OCs introduced.**_

* * *

chapter one:

"you see, i'm trying to find my place.."

— _misguided ghosts, paramore_

* * *

In an old apartment building near Stanford University, a couple were getting ready for the annual Halloween party at the local college bar..well, more like one of them had. Jessica Moore, a beautiful blonde, currently was dressed in a provocative nurse costume. She was almost finish, adding the last piece atop her head. The young woman called out to her less-than-enthusiastic boyfriend, Sam Winchester.

"Sam. Get a move on, would ya? We're supposed to be there, like, 15 minutes ago." No response came as she was clearly being ignored. She tried again, more persistence. "Sam. You comin' or what?"

He appeared in the doorway of their bedroom then. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. It'll be fun." she smiled. He rolled his eyes, coming inside with regular clothes on. "And where's your costume?"

Sam laughed humorlessly. "You know how I feel about Halloween."

Even so, he was still dragged along to the party. There was an important reason Halloween wasn't a favorite holiday to him. But that was part of a past he didn't want to discuss or think about anymore. Instead, he tried to have fun as much fun as he could.

"So, here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory." toasted his girlfriend along with their friend who was currently dressed a zombie and already very drunk.

"All right, all right." Sam brushed off, tapping drinks. "It's not that big a deal."

Jess rolled her eyes. "He acts all humble but he scored but he scored a 174."

"Is that good?" their friend questioned.

"Scary good."

"So there you go." Sam was patted on the shoulder in congrats. "You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want."

"Actually, I got an interview here, Monday."he informed him, "If it goes okay, I think I've got a shot at a full ride next year."

"Hey. It's gonna go great." Jessica reassured.

"It better." smirked Sam though he was a bit nervous it wouldn't. A strange gut feeling told him that but he tried to disregard it with yet another shot.

"How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" his pal wondered curiously.

"Ah, they don't know." he was told. Well, not completely true. There was one person he informed via text from his past who he still keep in contact with now and then. They weren't family by blood but the two had been close. Even when he left home, they were the only one who wished him luck and happiness with a warm hug and smile. When Sam found out, they were the first person before Jess he told..though he still hadn't received a reply. With that reminder, concern filled him as he hoped they were okay.

"Don't know? I would be gloating. Why not?"

"'Cause we're not exactly the _Bradys_." Sam replied with a toss of popcorn.

"And I'm not exactly the _Huxtables_." the guy informed drunkenly, "More shots."

"No!" his companions denied, thinking he had more than enough. But he didn't listen, heading to the bar anyway.

"Hey, seriously, I'm proud of you." Jessica told her boyfriend once they were alone. "And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday, and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it."

"What would I do without you?" he smiled, staring at her with utter adoration.

"Crash and burn." she replied simply before kissing him which he happily accepted and gave back. When they pulled apart, she went to check on their friend to make sure he didn't get alcohol poisoning. He watched her go with a goofy smile before all of a sudden, a light brush to his arm that caused a warmth to flow through his body brought him out of his lover daze. Sam quickly spun around in his seat but found no one there.

He laughed with a shake of his head, uttering. "What am I thinking? That couldn't have been.." His voice trailed off as hazel eyes landed on a note tucked under an unopened bottle of beer. He hurriedly picked it up and read the familiar loopy handwriting—

 _Just a heads up, expect a blast from the past soon. Hear them out because it'll be important._

 _P.S. Congrats on your LSAT & Interview, sugar. Proud of you._

 _xx_

His gaze shot up and into the crowd once done. He managed to briefly spy exiting through the door was woman with shoulder-length brown hair wearing devil horns while dressed in a leather jacket and faded blue jeans. Sam was out of his seat before the door had even shut, pushing through fellow party goers like a man possessed. The young man ignored the exclaims and drunken profanities thrown his way. No, all that matter to him now was that mysterious woman.

He burst outside into the startlingly quiet night and frantically searched around, hoping.. _praying_ she was still there. But of course, she wasn't. She had a strange talent at not being found. His mouth went to call out when a hand touched his arm. Spinning on his heel, a smile formed on his face as Sam thought it was her but instead met with his concerned girlfriend.

Jessica looked up at him. "Hey, you okay, babe?"

He sighed, dropping his smile momentarily. "Yeah..Sorry, I just thought I saw someone I knew."

"Oh. It's okay." she said, visibly relaxing. "I was coming back to the table and saw you take off. Thought something bad had happen."

"No, everything's fine." her boyfriend reassured, kissing her forehead. He then grinned mischievously. "Hey, what do you say we head home and continue the party there?"

She giggled, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Sure, let's go." The couple walked away then, chatting lightly.

On the other side of the street in a dark alley, the lit end of a cigarette flared as the owner— _none other than_ _the woman with the devil horns—_ took a drag while observing the loving pair _._

"All grown up and happy now." she smirked with slight contrite, "Too bad his new life has to be interrupted..tsk, I just hope you're happy with yourself now, _John._ "

* * *

Back home, long after the party, the couple now slept. All was quiet until a loud thud startled Sam awake. He slowly got up without waking Jess too before stealthy walking around their apartment in the dark for any sign of danger. In one of the rooms, he discovered a window had been opened, confirming that there was an intruder.

The young man stilled in the hall and searched for some sort of movement or shadow. He got his wish—a figure hurriedly walked by at the other end. He took a shortcut through another room to wait til the possible threat passed again. When they did, Sam wasted no time and attacked. The person fought back with skills that almost matched his own but better as he was soon pinned down to the floor.

"Whoa, easy, tiger. Heheh." said a familiar voice. Showing his face in the bit of moonlight from the windows, Sam stared up at him, shocked.

"Dean?!" It was his older brother, Dean Winchester. "You scared the crap out of me."

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." he smirked, only to have their positions reverse. A breathless chuckle escaped him. "Or not..Get off me." Sam complied and helped up him.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" the younger Winchester questioned, still bewildered by his sudden appearance. Then again, that day seemed to be the day the past came back like the rising undead.

"I was looking for a beer." his older brother jested casually. The other rolled his eyes, ever the sarcastic joker Dean was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he repeated in a dead tone.

"Okay. All right. We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?"

"If I had called," noted Dean with a raised brow, "Would you have picked up?"

Before he could reply, his girlfriend's voice called his name before the light were turned on to reveal her in the doorway. A confused Jessica stood staring at the boys, having woke upon hearing their fighting.

"Jess, hey." her boyfriend greeted while his brother just blatantly ogled at her; much to his chagrin. "Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

"Wait." she said, surprised. "Your brother, Dean?"

"I love the Smurfs." blurted Dean with a wide grin, referring to her shirt. He walked over to her then as he tried to lay his charm on her. "You know, I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league." Another about his sibling was he could be considered a playboy. There wasn't a time he didn't have some fling with a girl every couple of towns the family stopped in. Their childhood friend would always scold him for doing so too.

" _Stop sowing your wild oats every chance you get, Dean." she told with crossed arms and a fixed glare. "You'll end up catching something."_

 _He tossed a grin their way. "Relax,_ _ **mom**_ _. I play it safe."_

" _That's not the point. Just turn your urges to something more productive." A young Sam watched as his brother walked over with his usual bow-legged swagger to stand in front of their friend._

" _Like what, you? Because I'd be more than happy to comply if given the chance." That remark was then met with a hard fist to his left eye that resulted in a hairline fracture in his brow bone and a black-and-blue that lasted a good two weeks._

Sam chuckled mentally at the memory before tuning back into the conversation. "Just let me put something on." Jess said then, moving to leave but was stopped.

"No, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it, seriously." Dean stepped away, heading back towards his brother. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you."

"No." Sam told as he went and stood by his girlfriend instead. "No. Whatever you wanna say you can say it in front of her."

"..Okay." the eldest Winchester drawled before informing, "Um, Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a _'Miller Time'_ shift." his younger brother replied with indifference. "He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

" _Dad's on a hunting trip._ " clarified Dean cryptically; his tone oddly calm. "And he hasn't been home in a few days." Sam's face went blank, realizing how serious the situation was now and remembering the note at the party as well.

— _Just a heads up, expect a blast from the past soon. Hear them out because it'll be important._

Because the term _hunting_ took on a completely different meaning with the Winchesters. There was no killing of bears or deers but spirits and demons instead. They were hunters of the supernatural, destroying any that may cause harm to innocent, clueless humans across America. No super-human powers involved. The brothers were just _'normal'_ boys out doing a civil service.

"Jess, excuse us.." the younger Winchester told, strain evident in his voice. "We have to go outside."

* * *

"I mean, come on," Sam scolded while following his brother down the stairs to his car. "You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you."

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing." Dean stressed, "I need you to help me find him."

"Remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gate in Clifton? He was missing then too. He's always missing and he's always fine."

"Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?"

"I'm not." the younger Winchester refused firmly.

"Why not?" Dean paused at the bottom step, giving a baffled expression. He couldn't understand his brother's lack of enthusiasm at helping his family. Family used to mean so much to him..he wondered what had changed; just like Sam's decision to suddenly leave.

"I swore I was done hunting. For good."

The eldest Winchester rolled his green eyes, walking away. "Come on, it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet," he pointed out, "He gave me a .45."

"What was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old! He was suppose to say 'Don't be afraid of the dark.'"

" _Don't be afraid of the dark?_ What are you kidding me?" his older sibling scoffed, incredulous. "Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

"Yeah, I know but still. The way we grew up after Mom was killed," the youngest ranted angrily, "And Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

"Saved a lot of people doing it too." he was reminded.

Hazel eyes stared at him, doubtful. "You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" A response wasn't given as Dean stormed away. The topic of their mother was always a sensitive one. Sam knew this well but felt he needed to get his words across to his only sibling. "The weapon training? And melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

"So what are you gonna do?" The two finally made it to Dean's car—a '67 black, four-door _Chevy Impala_. The machine still looked in mint condition since the last time he saw it. No doubt because his brother who loved the car like it was his very own child. "You gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

"No, not normal." he corrected, "Safe."

"And that's why you ran away. Tsk." Dean shook his head, earning a disbelieving look.

"I was just going to college." Sam told, "It was Dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone..and that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now," the eldest noted, "If he's not dead already. I can feel it." They stared at each other for a moment. "I can't do this alone."

Sam knew that wasn't true. "Yes, you can."

"Yeah..well, I don't want to." his brother reluctantly admitted.

With a heavy sigh, the youngest gave in. "What was he hunting?" Pleased, Dean proceeded to open his trunk and lift the false bottom, revealing an arrangement of various weapons and items.

"All right." he muttered to himself, rubbing his hands together before searching. "Now where the hell did I put that thing?"

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?"

"I was working my own gig. This voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" his brother inquired with surprise.

Green eyes glanced at him, briefly stopping his search. "I'm 26, dude." He then pulled out some print out articles from a folder. "All right. Here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane black top just outside of Jericho, California." One was handed to Sam. "About a month ago, this guy—they found his car but he vanished, completely MIA." The article was titled 'Centennial Highway Disappearance' and the man missing was named Andrew Carey.

"So maybe he was kidnapped?"

"Yeah, well, here's another one in April, another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92. Ten of them over the past twenty years." The eldest snatched the article back and returned all back into the folder. "All men, all the same five-miles stretch of road. It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I haven't heard from him since which is bad enough." A tape recorder was removed from the various items. "Then I get this voice mail yesterday."

It was played with a bit of static interference—

" _Dean. Something is starting to happen. I think it's serious. I need to try and find out what's going on. It may be..looking..Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger._ "

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam inquired once it finished.

"Not bad, Sammy." smirked Dean; glad to see even with his time away, he hadn't lost his skills. "Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it? All right, I slowed the message down and ran it through a Goldwave. Took out the hiss and this is what I got."

" _...I can never go home..._ " was whispered ominously in a female voice.

"Never go home." repeated the youngest Winchester.

"You know, in almost two years, I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." the eldest stated, closing the trunk now before taking a seat on it.

"..All right. I'll go." he agreed at last, "I'll help you find him. But I have to get back here first thing Monday. Just wait here."

"What's first thing Monday?"

"I have this..I have an interview."

"What, a job interview? Skip it."

"It's a law school interview." clarified Sam, "It's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Dean repeated, quite impressed.

"So we got deal or not?" His brother raised his hand in an 'all right' gesture. Satisfied, he turned to head back to his apartment but stopped. There was one more thing he needed to know..

"Dean?"

Said person leaned his head back to glance at him. "Yeah?"

Hazel eyes peered over. "You came alone, right?"

"I did." the eldest Winchester answered, confused by the random question. "Why you asking?"

"It's just.." Sam paused for a moment, "Earlier tonight, I was at a party and I got this note out of nowhere. It was a warning letting me know you'd come—well, not you exactly but someone." The other sibling, abruptly unsettled by this news, pushed himself off the trunk and stood across his brother. His face harden; hunter mode switching on.

"Did you see who it was?"

"I did briefly." A silence fell between them for a moment then as the younger wasn't sure if he should go on.

"Damn it! Spit it out already, Sammy!" Dean demanded, growing impatient.

"They looked like Sasha!" he shouted back. The two stared at each—Sam waiting for the others' response and Dean appearing surprised and slack-jawed a tad. "..That's why I thought you weren't alone. Plus, you said you were doing a voodoo case and that's her expertise—"

His blond head slowly shook no, seeming strangely conflicted. "No..Sash'..She couldn't know. She hasn't been around much since.."

It was his younger brother's turn to become impatient. "Since what? Is she all right?"

"Yeah, she's fine last I heard and that was awhile ago." he was at last told, "Sasha went to do her own thing a little after you left." Sam blinked, taken off-guard. _She didn't stay with Dean and their dad?_ _Why?_ "She still hunts though. Keep us update on anything she possibly finds about the demon. So, yeah, there's no way she could have known unless—"

"She was involved with whatever the hell happen to Dad." Sam finished, eyes narrowing. "..I'll be back down in ten minutes." Before his brother could say more, he spun on his heel and rushed back the way the two came with one thought in mind.

" _Sasha..please be all right."_

* * *

Back in his shared apartment again, Sam, having changed clothes, prepped discreetly a hunter's bag for the road.

"Wait, you're taking off?" Jessica questioned, coming into their bedroom from the bathroom. "Is this about your Dad? Is he all right?"

"Yeah, you know, just a little family drama." he reassured her with a white lie.

"Your brother said he was on some kinda hunting trip."

"Ah yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin and probably got _Jim_ , _Jack_ , and _Jose_ along with him. We're just gonna go bring him back."

"What about the interview?" his girlfriend mentioned then.

"I'll make the interview." he promised her with a smile, grabbing his bag and heading from the door. "It's only for a couple of days."

"Wait, Sam. Stop for a second." Jess called. He complied, turning back to face his concerned girlfriend. "You sure you're okay?"

The young man scoffed with a laugh. "I'm fine."

"It's just..you won't even talk about your family and now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend the weekend with 'em? And with Monday coming up which is kinda a huge deal—"

"Hey. Everything's gonna be okay. I will be back in time, I promise." Sam kissed her on the cheek before hurrying away.

"At least tell me where you're going?!" she called after him, only to receive a shouted 'I'll see you in two days!'

 _ **..to be continued..**_

* * *

 _Enjoy it so far? Well, make sure to voice it the only three ways how on Fan Fiction. More to come in the future with the Winchester brothers and their old friend!_

 ***Remember to either review, fave, or alert***

 **(Check my profile for the music playlist to Saints + Fiends, updates, & more)**


	2. so i stayed in the darkness with you

Much love to everyone who reviewed & favorite/follow **_-Lovely_**

 _ **-Saints + Fiends**_

 _ **-Paring(s): Sam Winchester/OC/Dean Winchester**_

 _ **-Rating: T (currently) for language, suggested violence, and slight adult situations**_

 _ **-TV-based**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. The characters belong to their creator, Eric Kripke. I only own the OCs introduced.**_

* * *

chapter two:

"so i stayed in the darkness with you"

— _cosmic love, florence + the machine_

* * *

It was well into the night in Jericho. A lone car drove down an empty highway with the headlights and music on full blast. The driver, a young male who seemed be going through a punk rock phase, talked to his girlfriend on his cell phone.

"Amy, I can't come over tonight..Because I've got work in the morning, that's why...Okay, I miss it, my dad's gonna have my ass." As the he came to the curve of the road, the teen spotted something odd. The figure of a woman dressed in white could be seen by the edge of the road. When closer, she was twirling the ends of billowing gown playfully..but what he failed to truly see was that she flickered like bad reception on a television.

"Hey, Amy, let me call you back." the young man said before hanging up. He pulled up beside the lone woman and his radio began making a strange whining noise mixed with static. His fingers tapped it but with no luck, eventually gave up.

He leaned across the console to address her through the open window. "Car trouble or somethin'?" She was discovered to be unbelievably beautiful, enthralling him instantaneously. The woman said nothing at first, just looked at him before asking a simple request.

" _Take me home._ "

The passenger door was opened for her. "Sure. Get in." She complied, leaning back in the seat. "..So, where do you live, heh?"

" _At the end of Breckenridge Road._ "

"You coming, uh, from a Halloween party or somethin'?" wondered the teen, suggesting from her tattered dress. His eyes couldn't help but drifted to her breasts briefly. "You know, um, a girl like you shouldn't be alone out here." The peculiar woman glanced at him while not-so subtly pulling the hem of her dress up to expose her leg a tad.

" _I'm with you._ " she noted seductively. He chuckled nervously and looked away, only to have her move his face back towards hers. " _..Do you think I'm pretty?"_ His eyes drifted her breasts again and nodded. " _Will you come home with me?_ "

"Um, hell yeah." he agreed with eagerness, unknowingly sealing his own fate. He sped off then.

When they arrived at the end of Breckenridge Road, an abandon farm house was what waited there. "Come on. You don't live here." The woman stayed quiet, staring at the decaying building with a deep sadness.

" _I can never go home._ "

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, peering at the old place. "Nobody even lives here. Huh, where _do_ you live—" His gaze moved back to her, only to find her gone. Confused, the young man stepped out of the car and peered around in the dark.

"Heh. That was good. Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?" But she was still there; evident from the hand pressed to the windshield from the inside if he had looked. He slowly approached the porch and stopped in front of the ripped screened door.

"Hello?" Just then, a bat came flying out, scaring him. Scrambling to his car again, he hurriedly pulled out and drove away, not looking back until he was far away from the place. And when he did, using the rear-view mirror, the woman had returned in the backseat with a glare. The teen screamed and accidentally slammed his foot on the gas pedal. The car sped forward before crashing into a road closed sign at the entrance of an old bridge before coming to a sudden halt. The young man's brutal screaming were heard until only the splattering sound of blood hitting the windows became the final sound..

* * *

" _Hate to tell ya', but if you're hearing this, I didn't catch your call in time—"_

Sam huffed in frustration, hanging up upon receiving once again the same voicemail. It was the fifth time he tried calling their elusive friend and as much as he enjoyed hearing the southern twang of her voice, he'd much rather hear it in person.

The brothers were momentarily gassing up at an old side road gas station/car garage. They were only several miles from Jericho now, having drove all night. He left to watch the car while Dean was inside the store doing whatever. He leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling of the Impala.

" _She's fine."_ he tried to reassure himself, _"From the glimpse you caught of her, she looked the same..her hair was shorter than last time though."_

" _You'll do great, Sam. I believe in you." Sasha told with a bright smile before pulling him into a hug. She was so much shorter than him; only five foot seven while he was already a good six foot at only eighteen. He leaned forward, burying his face in her long dark brown hair that smelled strongly of cinnamon._

 _She squeezed harder, not wanting him to go either though she wasn't stopping him. And a selfish part of him didn't want to leave her and was tempted to even ask her to come with him. But she couldn't..hunting was in her blood..she could never live a normal life like he could._

Tears prickled the corner of his eyes at remembering the sad but happy expression on her face he caught before the bus drove away. He shook his head to get rid of the memories and then busied himself by going through his brother's box of old cassette tapes.

"Hey!" came Dean's voice not a moment later. His younger sibling glanced his way and he showed off the junk food he bought. "You want breakfast?"

"No thanks." the younger declined in disgust at the sight of it, continuing what he had been doing before. "So how'd you paid for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit cards scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting isn't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam questioned as his brother finished pumping gas and joined him in the Impala.

"Uh, Burt Aframian and his son Hector." Dean told, "Scored two cards out of the deal."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." the youngest Winchester said sarcastically before adding, "I swear, man, you got to update your cassette tapes collection."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two," One of the tapes was picked up and shown. "Black Sabbath. Motorhead. Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

The eldest took the tape currently in his hand and placed it into the player, stating, "House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake-hole."

"You know, 'Sammy' is a chubby twelve-year old." Sam informed flatly, "It's Sam."

"Sorry, I can't hear you. The music is too loud." was the brother's smart alack reply. The trip continued on with only the company of each other and the music of 'mullet rock'.

* * *

The hunt didn't begin until they were seven miles from the town of Jericho.

"Thank you." Sam said to the person of the other line of his phone before hanging up. "All right, so there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess." Dean said nothing, having noticed an in-progress crime investigation along the highway they drove on. It was the bridge where the young boy had been killed; though the brothers didn't know that yet.

"Check it out." The Impala was pulled to the side of the road across from the scene then. Dean reached over to his glove compartment and removed a wood box filled with false badges of various law enforcements and job positions. He was given an incredulous look from Sam. First the credit cards, now that. Things had really changed since he'd been gone.

Grabbing one, the eldest Winchester smiled at him before stepping out of the car. "Let's go." The other unfortunately could only follow.

Two officers were searching and taking photo evidence of the teen's abandon car that still stood in the middle of the bridge when the duo came over. They listened in on the conversation before interrupting.

"No sign of struggle." said the officer inside the vehicle, "No footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. Almost too clean."

"So this kid, Troy, he's dating your daughter, isn't she?" asked the other.

"Yeah.."

"How's Amy doin'?"

"She's putting up missing posters downtown."

"You fellas had another one just like this last month, didn't you?" stated Dean then, surprising the two men.

"And who are you?" a black officer addressed him, eying him suspiciously.

"Federal Marshals." he told, quickly flashing the fake identification.

"..You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" the man questioned.

"Ha. Thanks. That's awfully kind of you." the eldest Winchester said before stepping closer to the car. "You did have another one just like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that."

"So this victim..you knew him?" Sam queried next.

"A town like this. Everybody knows everybody." the sheriff replied. Dean went to ask something else when a bark behind him made him and his brother turn. The siblings' eyes widen at the sight in front of them. A young, caramel-skinned woman strolled causally towards the group, having came from the other side of the bridge. A red rust Doberman Pinscher could be seen trotting along beside her.

Her dark brown hair was gathered up into a french braid crown with a few strands left to frame her pretty face. Aviator shades covered her playful gaze and her body was clothed in a black-and-white baseball jacket with dark-colored skinny jeans and calf-high biker boots. She looked out of place among the many men around dressed in officer uniforms; looking to be ready for a night out in the town than a crime scene.

"Ah, Miss Marlowe, did you find anything?" the man talking to the brothers asked her once she stood closer. She removed her sunglasses, revealing her chocolate brown eyes, and frowned.

"Please call me Jackie. And no, oddly Duke couldn't even find a scent of the boy anywhere we looked." she answered with an enticing Southern accent, going under the yellow tape to join the men. "But I'd get a second opinion though. We didn't go too far."

The black officer sighed. "Damn, that's too bad."

"Sorry, we weren't much help, sir."

"No, believe me, you were. We all appreciate you offering your help to us." he reassured with a smile. "We were in luck to run into an off-duty canine sniffer."

Her red-painted lips formed an easy one. "Well, I'll be in town for a couple of days. Feel free to find me if you need my help again."

"Will do, Jackie." the officer tipped his hat to her. The woman nodded and walked away, whistling for the canine to follow. Her gaze peeked over to briefly met Sam's while she passed by. The look alone seemed to glue him to the stop and sear his soul all at once. A teasing smirk appeared as if she knowing what it did to him. But he knew well she didn't. Helplessly, he watched her leave until hearing his brother loudly clear his throat. Hazel eyes glanced his way, finding that he too had been affected by her presence..only it made him annoyed instead.

His older brother continued his questioning then, "Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?"

"No, not so far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" Sam wondered, joining his brother by the car.

The officer shrugged. "Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder. Kidnapping ring."

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crap police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean insulted with a smirk, earning a foot stomp from Sam. The other man raised a brow.

"Thank you for your time, gentlemen." the youngest Winchester tightly smiled before leaving. When they were well away from the officers, Dean slapped his brother in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he glared at him, "What was that for?"

"Why'd you gotta step on my foot?"

"Why do you talk to police like that?"

"Come on!" Dean exclaimed, stopping in front of him. "They don't really know what's going on? We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're gonna find Dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Sam coughed and glanced behind him. He turned, seeing the chief of the police who looked to have stepped out of _Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning_ and two actual FBI agents standing there.

"Can I help you boys?" asked the chief.

"No, sir. We were just leaving." the older sibling responded before addressing the agents. "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully." The two casually left the bridge with the chief watching them, curious. When they arrived back at the Impala, Marlowe was there waiting, leaning against the side of the hood; her pet laid at her feet.

"Sasha, where the hell have you been?" Dean asked with anger. "And get your ass off my Baby!"

Jackie Marlowe was none other than Sasha Duncan, the Mississippi-born French Creole hunter and their childhood friend. Only twenty-seven years old and one of the finest hunter out there Dean personally believed. Though it was probably also because she belonged to one of the biggest families that had dedicated their life solely to fighting the supernatural. The woman was sassy and dreadfully sarcastic at times with her always-seeming-bored attitude but when in the middle of a hunt, she could be solemn and fierce, going for absolutely no nonsense.

Her brown eyes glanced over at him with an idle smile, staying put. "Hello, Dean. Nice to see you again too." Darken green ones glared at her in return. She didn't take it to heart. Dean and Sasha had a love-hate relationship that always came out in love more than the latter. So she simply looked over at the taller Winchester instead and her smile changed to a wide grin. "Well look what the cat dragged in. Hi there, sugar!"

"Hey..Sasha." he greeted with a shy wave, unconsciously blushing a bit. His brother shook his head. Sam had had a crush on her since they were kids. Though he was obviously head over heels in love with Jessica, Sasha still managed to revert him back into the timid, lovestruck boy he used to be around her.

Dean fixed their friend with a serious look. " _Sash'._ "

She sighed before saying, "All right, I'll just get to it then. Your pops called me a couple of days ago while I was in Seattle."

"So Dad did talked to you! What for?" the brothers simultaneously questioned, earning an amused expression.

"Asked me to come down here and help finish this case. I haven't been able to get in contact with him since, so I figured you –" The female hunter waved her fingers at Dean in a blase fashion. "Couldn't either and would get worried, going to poor Sam for help." The siblings peered briefly at each other. Two clues solved—the note at the bar had been from her.

"And knowing all that, you couldn't have picked up our calls and let us know?" shouted the eldest Winchester, causing his brother and friend to shush him. There were cops lingering not too far from them.

"I was busy picking up a few things from the help of an old friend." Sasha nodded to the dog, "Plus, I knew you boys would be here soon anyways."

"That's not the point, Sasha." Sam scolded lightly, puppy dog eyes full of concern. "We were worried you got mixed up in whatever the hell Dad's in with."

"Well, I clearly haven't." she brushed off, moving off the Impala. "Now, boys, we have a date with a young distraught lover named Amy." The woman straighten and headed towards a well-kept azure blue 1970's _Plymouth Road Runner_ parked a few feet from Dean's car.

"You didn't have that the last time I saw you." the eldest questioned with shocked curiosity and admiration. "Where did you get that beauty?"

"I borrowed it."

"From who exactly?"

"My said friend." the female hunter answered vaguely, opening the driver side door and giving him a wink. Neither Winchester liked her response..

* * *

The hunting trio managed to easily find Amy, the missing victim's girlfriend in town with her friend putting up missing fliers in front of a closed movie theater. Already fixed with a plan on how to get her talking, they carefully approached—Dean taking the lead.

"You must be Amy." he noted as they approached her. Amy looked and dressed a bit like a girl going through a bit of a goth phase while her friend looked the part completely.

"Yeah." she confirmed.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you." the eldest lied. Lying was a part of the job description. It helped a hunter get most of their information at times. "I'm Dean. This is Sammy." His brother subtly shook his head in annoyance at the nickname. "We're his uncles. And that's Sasha, a friend of ours."

"He never mention you to me." Amy said, walking away to a different spot to place a flier.

Dean chuckled lightly, following. "Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto."

"So, we're looking for him too." Sam interrupted, "And we're kinda asking around."

Her friend came over then, thinking she was being hassled. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah." she reassured, allowing the brothers to continue. But it was Sasha who interjected, putting on that easy, pacifying smile that had people willing to tell her anything.

"We don't want to upset you, sweetie, but do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions from your view point on all this?" Amy stared at her, a bit apprehensive at first, before giving in. She agreed to talk at a cafe across the street. As the girls walked ahead, leading the way, Duncan smirked at the men.

"And that's how you get it done, boys." she told in a low, smug voice. They glanced at each other before rolling their eyes.

* * *

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back and, uh..he never did."

The group sat in a small booth at the quiet cafe. Amy and her friend on one side and the hunters on the opposite. Since the female hunter was slender, she sat in the middle with Dean on her left and Sam on the right. The eldest Winchester had his arm draped across the back of the booth. An intimate seeming pose with the woman beside him, implying to anyone looking that the two were together. He was even absentmindedly playing with one of her loose strand which slightly annoyed the younger brother. But thankfully, Sasha didn't seem to notice, too busy being in hunter mode.

"Did he say anything strange?" Sam asked, rejoining the conversation. "Or out of the ordinary?"

Amy shook her head. "No. Nothing I could remember."

"..I like your necklace." he noted casually. Sasha and Dean glanced at him curiously.

"Troy gave it to me." she replied, lifting the silver pendant of a pentagram. "Mostly to scare my parents," She gave short laugh at that. "With all that devil stuff."

The younger Winchester chuckled lightly. "Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing."

"Okay. Thank you, _Unsolved Mysteries_." his brother said sardonically before getting to the point. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything—" The girls glanced at each other warily. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just..I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Amy's friend informed.

"What do they talk about?" the hunters wondered aloud in sync.

"It's kinda of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial like decades ago. Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes. And whoever picks her up, well they..disappear forever." At last, an important piece of supernatural information.

* * *

The boys and Sasha sat huddled close together around a single computer with the _Jericho Herald_ web page open. Dean was currently typing search keys in the Archive Section—such as 'Female Murder Hitchhiking' or 'Female Murder Centennial Highway'. Neither came up with any results.

"Let me try." Sam offered, reaching for the mouse but only to have his hand slapped in warning.

"I got it." His younger brother stared at him blankly before pushing Dean's chair away from the monitor and taking his spot. "Dude! You're such a control freak."

"Quit it, you two." Sasha hissed like a mother scolding her children. "We're in a library. _And_ we're trying not to get everyone's attention, remember?"

"..Sorry." mumbled the brothers.

"Apology accepted. Now, whatcha thinking, Sam?"

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?"

"Yeah.." deadpanned Dean.

"Well, maybe it's not murder." He deleted _murder_ , replacing it with the word _suicide_ instead. One article popped up. "..This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."

"Say why she did it?" his brother questioned, writing down what he read.

Sam frowned, replying. "Yeah.."

"What?" Duncan queried, raising a brow.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute and when she comes back..they aren't breathing. Both die." Sam read the quote by the father, Joseph Welch. "'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it.' said husband, Joseph Welch." Dean then pointed at a picture of police carrying Constance's body by the bridge she jumped from.

"That bridge look familiar to you two?"

* * *

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean remarked, gazing over the rail at the running water below. It was nighttime now. The crime scene had long been cleared and the bridge was once again blocked off to the public. The trio, along with Duke, stood at the bridge again, waiting for Constance's spirit to show.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" his little brother asked.

"Well, he's chasing the same story, and we're chasing him." the eldest Winchester replied as he stepped away.

"Okay, so now what?"

"Now we keep digging till we find him. Might take awhile."

"Dean. I told you. I've gotta get back by—" Sam began to stress.

"By Monday." he interrupted, having just remembered. "Right. The interview..yeah, I forgot."

"Once again, good for you, sugar." Sasha congratulated from her squatting position beside the Doberman. The canine was tense the moment they got there. She gave a friendly smile, but deep down, the news sadden her a bit. She hoped the gang was maybe all back together like old times. But this was Sam's wish and she wasn't about to bash it away for her own selfish reasons..unlike his brother.

"Thank you." Sam smiled back at her. She always looked out for him.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" his older brother questioned, "You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about 'cha? Does she know about the things you've done?"

Duncan stood; hands on her hips. "Dean." she gave a tired warning. But the siblings continued to bicker.

"No. And she's not ever going to know." stated Sam firmly.

"Well, that's healthy." Dean said sarcastically. "You can pretend all you want, Sammy, but sooner or later, you're gonna have to face up to who you really are." He turned and walked a bit farther down the bridge.

His brother followed. "And who's that?"

He gestured from himself to the female hunter. "You're one of us."

"No. I'm not like you." the youngest Winchester denied, getting in front of him. "This is not going to be my life."

"Well, you have responsibility."

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back." Anger filling him, Dean grabbed Sam by the shirt and slammed him roughly against a support beam.

"Don't talk about her like that." he glared. Sasha rushed over before fists started flying.

"Okay! Enough!" She placed a hand against Dean's chest, pushing him back slowly. "Dean, back off.. _now._ " The brothers kept their stare-down going for a few more seconds until the eldest complied.

"All right, before we continue with this hunt, there's some shit we need to put straight first." their friend announced; harsh seriousness radiating off her.

She pointed a stern finger at Sam. "Look, I understand that you and John had a falling out, but don't go hating your brother just because he's sticking to the hunter lifestyle. It's his choice." The finger moved to the other sibling. "Just like it was Sam's to leave and start another life of his own. So, stop trying to push him back into hunting."

Her fierceness waned as the woman became overcome with sadness. "I don't even see why you two are fighting. You both should be just glad you still have somewhat of a family, though dysfunctional."

The two men looked away, frowning. Her mother, Agatha, had died several years back when helping their Dad find the demon. It left her as the last of the Duncans. They knew she hated thinking about her death because it made her a bit unstable. Plus, there was already too much sorrow that came with the job description.

Dean stood in front of her, pulling her into a hug. "Damn..Sash', we're sorry." he apologized sincerely. "And you still have one, us." He gestured to him and Sam. "Always will and have been."

She gave a tight smile. "Yeah..I know." Just then, Duke began to growl; his ears pointed back and the hair along his spine standing. The trio turned in the direction he stared to discover Constance a few feet away standing on the rail. She met their gazes for a moment before falling. The siblings rushed over, leaving their friend to calm down her temporary pet.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know."

"..Um, guys?" They looked back and Sasha warily pointed down the way the trio came. At the end, the Impala could be seen with its' headlights on and the engine running as well.

"What the.." the eldest Winchester uttered with surprise.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam questioned him. Dean then reached into his jacket pocket and removed his keys to show. The car suddenly sped towards the hunters at a fast, running-down speed. Not wasting another second, the group scrambled to get away; the dog already outrunning them. The female hunter, having been kneeling before hand, stood too fast and caused a sharp pain to her ankle. A pained yelp came from her as she fell down, alerting the youngest Winchester. Seeing his friend in trouble, he acted instinctively.

Time seemed to slow as he rushed back and began helping her up, throwing her arm over his shoulder and his around her waist. He ignored her pleas to just leave her and that she would slow him down. But that was something he could never do when it came to the woman. Sam cared too much about her..so much it might very well be his downfall one day.

The possessed machine was catching up and it seemed the only way for them to not get ran over was to jump over the railing..just like Constance. Dean hurriedly signaled the idea to the two behind him. Hesitant hazel eyes met calm chocolate brown ones. With a determined nod, Sasha slipped her hand in Sam's.

" _It's all right, Sammy." the memory of a thirteen year old Sasha told a frighten nine year old Sam. "I'm with you so you're gonna be okay."_

" _How can you be so sure?" he asked, doubtful. "You don't even have your gun."_

 _She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I don't need that crap," A grin formed on her face. "Because I'm protected by a good but powerful spirit. My ma told me so and it's true. Why do think I can go on grown up hunts and not get hurt?"_

 _Her hand was offered to him. "So if you hold my hand throughout the night, you'll be protected too."_

He squeezed her hand tight. And together, they leapt over the railing, plunging into the darkness below.

 _ **..to be continued..**_

* * *

 **Lovely's Honorable Mentions** **:** _Immortal Lord, alex. piccinich, Lionheart91, Chibi D3ath, JellyfishnamedSquid, kendramann, Akinom. 83, Lunerlights, MercedesRayne, S. D. Anna, TheNerdyPanda, Winter Frostine, animexchick, lostfeather1, cammicain2229, FloraFaveXNara-Wire_

 ***Remember to either review, fave, or alert***

 **(Check my profile for the music playlist to Saints + Fiends, updates, & more)**


	3. i could tell you the truth or a lie

Whelp! This is _long_ overdue! I'm sorry for the wait, guys but this chapter for some odd reason was causing me trouble. I can't tell you how many times I revised it and even then I'm still not completely satisfied. *sighs* But I hope you all will like it at least! **-Lovely**

* * *

 _Lots of Love to **lostfeather1** & **CrystalVixen93** for your reviews last chapter._

* * *

 _ **-** **Saints + Fiends**_

 _ **-Paring(s): Sam Winchester/OC/Dean Winchester**_

 _ **-Rating: High T (currently) for language, violence, and some adult situations**_

 _ **-TV-based**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. The characters belong to their creator Eric Kripke. I only own the OCs introduced.**_

* * *

chapter three:

"i could tell you the truth or a lie.."

— _life in the vivid dream, grimes_

* * *

Sam was halfway draped across a somewhat slippery pipe, having saved him from a possible watery death. He managed to land roughly on it without knocking the wind out of him or breaking anything, so he hoped. The most he'd have as visible proof of his daring leap of faith was probably bruising along his torso. And all that in mind, his strong grip never released or loosen Sasha's hand once. Gentle hazel eyes looked down at said person dangling in the air above rushing water, hanging on for dear life.

"I'm gonna stabilize myself first and then pull you up, okay?" he informed her.

"Great. _Fine._ Just hurry it the hell up, will ya'?!" The youngest Winchester couldn't help but chuckle softly despite their hazardous position.

Sasha disliked heights. So her current situation wasn't exactly thrilling but preferable than being in the freezing river below which was the route Dean chose. Carefully shifting his lower body until straddling the pipe, her companion then lifted her to join him there with little to no effort. In the back of her mind, she impressively noted his strength.

" _Shouldn't be too surprising given he's kinda a health nut.."_ Duncan gave a shaky, relieved laugh once on somewhat safer grounding, glancing at the younger man. "This really makes you miss the job, am I right?"

He laughed, replying sarcastically with a playful roll of his eyes. "Oh yeah." Amused, the woman moved her brown eyes down towards the river below. They scanned the flowing water and embankment in search of his brother..but didn't find any sign of him.

"Sam..I don't see Dean down there." Sasha noted then with growing panic.

"Dean?" he called out, hurriedly searching the dark water too. "Dean!"

"What?" came his shout from below. His companions sighed in relief. Soaking wet, they watched him crawl out of the river and roll on his back huffing tiredly.

"You all right?" Duncan asked, worried.

Dean gave an 'okay' sign. "..I'm super." His only problem though was being covered head to toe in muck. The woman and young man peered at each other and shared a small chuckle before climbing back onto the bridge.

* * *

"Really, Sam, I said I'm fine." complained Sasha for the fifth time. She currently sat in the front seat of the previously possessed Impala as said person rubbed soothing cream around her swollen right ankle. Duke sat by him, whimpering concernedly now and then. And Dean was too busy checking on his Baby to look after her. But this was just Sam's usual nature—he was far too caring while his brother did as well but respected other people's space.

"The swelling says otherwise." came his smart alack response.

She huffed and crossed her arms like a pouty child. "I don't think your girlfriend would approve of you massaging another woman's foot."

"I'm not massaging your foot. Just your ankle and she'd be fine with it actually." he told, smirking slightly. "Jess isn't the type to make a big deal out of something like this."

"My, she's definitely a keeper then." the injured woman murmured, peering down at her friend now gently wrapping a bandage over the spot.

"Yeah, she is." If the younger Winchester looked up then, he'd seen the bit of sad envy that flashed across her face. A quiet moment passed between them while he returned the items used back into the spare first aid kit.

"..You really not gonna tell her the truth?"

Hazel met brown. "I.." He paused in his lie. Sasha wasn't mocking him like his brother had earlier. She was just genuinely curious, so Sam didn't see a point in lying. Plus, he hated doing so towards her anyway.

With a sigh, he admitted, "I'm not really sure how."

His long-time friend leaned forward, cupping his cheek affectionately. "Look, I know you're scared to possibly lose Jess telling her about this life— _your life_. But if she really is as understanding as you say she is, then now's the time to come clean, sugar." The younger man just nodded and squeezed her hand in thanks before stepping away to talk with his brother.

"Car all right?"

The eldest Winchester nodded, closing the Impala's hood. "Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems all right now." He turned towards the other side of the bridge. "The Constance chick..what a bitch!"

"Careful. Just 'cause she isn't around, doesn't mean she can't hear." Sasha noted, joining the brothers in front of the car now.

"Yeah, that's what I'm hoping for." grumbled her dirty friend.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." his younger brother remarked. "So where's the trail go from here, genius?" Dean could only raise his arms in a silent 'I have no freaking clue'. The sudden movement caused his two companions to grimace in disgust; a foul smell looming in the air.

"You smell like a toilet." they stated together, earning a heated glare.

"No shit, Sherlocks!"

The female hunter pinched her nose. "Well, for all we know, there could be shit in that water from the way you smell."

"Excellent deduction, Holmes." grinned Sam.

"Thank you, other Holmes." she grinned back. Having quite enough of their jabs, the filthy Winchester moved to get in the driver seat while his brother and friend laughed loudly, thinking they were so hilarious.

* * *

Yeah..what they were doing right now was most definitely a crime. Though it wasn't the hunting trio's first time lock-picking a door; a basic hunter skill taught at the very beginning. Also didn't help that one of them looked like he just failed trying to hid a body. So with that in mind, standing in front of the motel door number ten belonging to the false alias of the other 'Aframian' in broad daylight in the early morning wasn't too discreet.

What lead them to performing the suspicious act was all thanks to the motel owner mentioning as they were trying to get their own that John— _Burt_ —had bought one out for the whole month..but hadn't checked out. So, the small one bed room was now extremely important to solving their active 'Missing: John Winchester' case.

While Sam worked the lock, Duncan leaned over towards the elder Winchester sibling.

"Just so ya' know..if we don't find anything useful in there pertaining to your Pops," she deadpanned, "Our only other option to finding him is putting his face on the back of a milk carton."

Dean glared at her. "Not funny, Sash'." She smiled wryly in apology. When Sasha was in desperate need of a cigarette, her crude or morbid humor tended to rear its' ugly head. It was even worse while adding the other things she was keeping from the boys..

" _I hate lying to the boys. Maybe I should just confess?"_ she thought, nervous. " _I mean, they're gonna find out eventually what's going on..am I right?_ " Nodding reassuringly to herself, her mouth opened to spill some of her dirty secrets like a first-time sinner going to confession when the hunters on lookout were pulled roughly inside suddenly. Whatever choice words the two had ready on their lips died as they took in the disarray state of the place.

Everything, which wasn't much to begin with, that John owned was forgotten and left without a care of who might find it. It was a mess. Unmade bed with clothes and books scattered about, newspaper clippings and print outs decorated about every wall, and protective symbols and items against the supernatural were spotted in various spots. It was lucky the trio arrived before motel owner did at the end of the month. Because if that old man had stumbled upon this, he'd think right away a satanic cult killer stayed there, dialing 911 before the shock truly set in.

"Looks like someone was in a hurry.." commented the woman softly as her dark eyes peered at the left behind suitcase. She and the boys stepped over the half-circle of salt at the entrance and began searching for more clues; Duke had already been sniffing around the moment Sam opened the door.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least." Dean stated with a grimace after getting a good, nasty whiff of a leftover burger on the end table.

"Salt. Cat's eye shells." his younger sibling added, "He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." He stood at his brother's side then. "What do you got here?"

"Centennial Highway victims." The eldest Winchester paused, puzzled. "I don't get it. They're different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

"They couldn't keep their dicks in their pants." came Sasha's voice behind them. The Winchesters blinked before turning to face her, blatantly confused. She tapped a slender finger against a black-and-white print out of Constance's suicide article taped to the wall in front of her. On a torn bit of paper above, 'Woman in White' was written in black marker.

Sam scoffed in disbelief. "Dad figured it out."

His friend nodded. "Uh-huh, ' _Free-Fallin'_ Constance is a _Woman in White._ "

"You sly dogs." Dean smirked at the missing photos of men. He grew a tad serious afterward. "All right, if we're dealing with a _Woman in White,_ Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"If that's so, we wouldn't still be on this wild ghost chase, sugar." noted the female hunter with irritation. There was nothing more annoying than when the old 'Ashes to Ashes' routine didn't work out like usual. Those were the easy cases but it seemed nowadays they were quickly becoming like a needle in a haystack.

"She might have another weakness." the youngest Winchester put out there as an afterthought.

"Nah, Dad would wanna make sure. He'd dig her up." Dean's dirty head nodded towards the wall. "Does it say where she's buried?" Sasha shook her head no.

"Well, if I were Dad, I'd go ask the husband." Sam mentioned, "..If he's still alive."

The filthy Winchester gestured at his companions. "All right, why don't you two see if you can find an address. I'm gonna get cleaned up."

"Uh, correction. _I'm_ going to have a much needed smoke break," Duncan said, already heading out the door with the canine close behind. "While Sam does said finding. Later, kids!" The boys watched her go, shaking their heads.

"That chick and her nicotine addiction." muttered the older brother with a smile, heading towards the bathroom.

"Hey, Dean?" Said person paused. "..What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry—" He raised his hand, halting his sibling from saying another sappy word.

"No chick flick moments."

"All right." Sam scoffed lightly before smirking. "Jerk."

"Bitch." was returned in reply. The younger brother couldn't stop the smile on his face, glad to have that off his chest.

* * *

When Sasha and Duke returned a short time later, she found Sam on the bed with his cellphone pressed to his ear. A mischievous smirk appeared on her face as the woman walked over.

"Having some dirty fun talk over the phone with your lover?" she asked in a quiet teasing tone, taking a seat beside him. Hazel eyes rolled at her crude comment but wasn't mad; noted from the slight smile on his lips.

"No, I'm just listening to a voice mail she left me last night."

"Hmm, that's nice." Duncan fell back onto the bed with a sad-sounding sigh. "I wish I had someone waiting for me. Leaving me loving messages while I'm on a hunt."

Sam smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry, you will."

"Right.." she said, doubtful. Chocolate browns shifted towards the window, staring with a longing expression. _"Not when the person I want something like that with doesn't see me that way at all.."_ Her friend easily saw the unguarded look, causing a painful twist in to his heart. He hated seeing her sad in anyway. So without thinking, the hand not holding his phone reached over and cupped the side of her face like she had done to him last night. Her once-sad but now surprised eyes landed on the young man questioningly.

" _You will_ , Sasha. It's never too late even for you." His thumb stroked along the apple of her left cheek softly while he said those kind words. Seeing the truth and hope in his bright gaze caused tears to form in her own. The woman felt she didn't deserve his kindness with what she was hiding. The guilt and secrets were suddenly becoming too much to hold back.

She grabbed his hand, squeezing tight. His body stiffen in surprise. "S-Sam—"

"Hey, man, I'm starving. I'm gonna.." Dean stopped in the bathroom doorway, now freshly clothed and clean, upon seeing Sasha and Sam. He raised a silent brow, lips quirking slyly. They just rolled their eyes, moving away from each other without a word. The eldest Winchester didn't push but the smirk stayed present on his face.

"Anyway, like I was saying before stumbling upon that questionable scene," Two pairs of different colored eyes glared at him. "I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at that diner down the street. You two want anything?"

"No."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Ya' sure?" he smiled at them, "Aframian's buying." When the two still refused, Dean shrugged on his jacket and walked out the room. The light smile on his face disappearing the minute the door shut behind him.

" _What was that back there?"_ Was something going on that he didn't know about? Because the air around his brother and long-time friend was far too intimate in the eldest Winchester's eyes to be 'just friends comforting one another'. A miffed emotion filled him at the thought, causing him to shake his head in confusion.

" _More importantly, why the hell do I care about it?"_ he thought bewilderingly, walking in the direction of the diner. The hunter was so stuck in his head, he failed notice at the last minute the two officers he met on the bridge yesterday talking with the motel owner who pointed in his direction. Cursing under his breath, he pulled out his phone and quickly called the second number on his speed dial.

Sasha's phone vibrated in her jacket's inner pocket then.

"What's up, Dean?" she inquired lightly once answering.

" _Sash'. Five-0. Take off with Sammy now."_

Her gaze narrowed. "And what about you?" Half-listening to her conversation already, Sam snapped his phone when the easy tone in her voice hardened.

"Yeah..they kind of spotted me. Just go find Dad with him." Dean told fast before turning to face the officers as they approached him. He gave a casual smile. "Problem, officers?"

"Where's your partner?" the black officer asked, crossing his arms.

"Partner?" the young man repeated, appearing confused. "What-What partner?"

The officer then silently told the other with him to check the room he just came from. His co-worker turned the handle once standing at the door, finding it unlock but unable to open. The man became more alert and slam his shoulder repeatedly against it to get inside. By the time he managed to get through, Sasha and Sam were long gone. The only evidence of them being there was the broken chair that was placed under the doorknob.

* * *

Dean sat patiently in Jericho Police Station so-called interrogation room which seemed like nothing more than an unused office. He had been in there about half an hour now, refusing to answer any question seriously. It didn't seem like they caught Sam or Sasha but the hunter still kept his fingers crossed. The interrogation door opened then, revealing the _Chainsaw Massacre_ Police Chief carrying a heavy evidence box.

"So you wanna give us your real name?" was asked of the detained man. The bored expression on Winchester's face quickly changed to a cocky one before replying,

"I told you. It's Nugent. Ted Nugent."

The Chief stood across from him, placing the box down. "I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here." he told sternly.

"We talking like misdemeanor kind of trouble?" Dean pondered, "Or 'Squeal like a pig' trouble?"

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect." The younger man inwardly groaned, figuring as much. But these people didn't really have any solid proof it was him. In reality, they needed a confession more than anything and they weren't getting that from him. No, their real culprit was a female specter luring unfaithful men to their deaths. And it seemed very unlikely the Chief or any of the police officers there would believe a word he said, truth or not.

"That makes sense." Winchester agreed, no choice but to play along and bide his time. "When the first one went missing in '82, I was three."

"I know you got partners." the other man declared, "One of them is an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing." He looked through the box for something before continuing. "So tell me, Dean—" An overstuffed leather-bounded journal was dropped in from of him. "Is this his?" Dean stayed silent, staring down at the book.

"I thought that might be your name." The Chief opened it, flipping the pages to whatever he was looking for. "See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out, I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy. But I found this too." What was shown to the hunter was a page that had only his name and '35-111' underneath it circled in black ink.

"Now..you're staying right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means." Dean glanced up at the man. Yeah, he was gonna be there for awhile.

* * *

Meanwhile, his companions managed to find out where Joseph Welch resided. He stayed at the local junkyard all by himself for years since his family's death..and the last person to actually see and speak to John Winchester.

"Yeah. He was older, but that's him. Came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter." Joseph informed Sam, looking at a photo with a slightly younger John and his two sons. They were walking over towards Sasha's car while talking. Said person stood waiting, leaning against the driver side door with a pensive expression.

Her worried thoughts were on Dean, hoping he was all right in police custody. She always got nervous whenever either of the boys fell into their hands. That's why she took precaution in leaving nothing incriminating behind and staying out of their sight unless necessary.

" _Which is exactly what you stupidly did, John."_ she thought bitterly, pinching the bridge of her nose with a sigh. _"There was enough in your room to maybe put Dean away for years."_

Brown eyes glared ahead of her. " _And if that happens, your ass is gonna get handed to you on a silver goddamn platter."_ The woman tuned back into her surrounding, now that the men were closer for to hear the conversation easily.

"It's fact checking." she heard Sam say reassuringly to Mr. Welch, "If you don't mind."

"In a plot behind my old place," the other man said after an awkward moment, "Over on Breckenridge."

"Why did you move?" the hunter queried as they stopped by the Plymouth as last. He was told that he didn't want to live in the house his children died.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" asked Sasha out of the blue. Said person looked her way, raising a brow in puzzlement.

Winchester gestured towards the woman, giving a small smile. "Ah, this is Miss Marlowe. She's also helping with our story." Duncan tipped head forward in greeting, smiling dryly.

The man nodded slowly before answering her question, "No way. Constance, she was the love of my life." Sasha tried hard not to roll her eyes at that. "Prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage then." Duncan figured casually. The older man paused as he was caught off guard by her comment.

"..Definitely." The female hunter narrowed her eyes and went to say more but Sam stopped her.

"Well! That should do it." he said to the other man, "Thanks for your time." Joseph glanced between the two. He found them a bit strange, especially Sasha. It felt like she was peering into his very soul and witnessing all of his mistakes firsthand. It was.. _unsettling_. Inwardly shuddering, he hurried back to his house without a farewell.

Once he was a good distance from them, Sam leaned down and whispered, "What was that? I thought you said I'd ask the questions?"

The woman shrugged. "I got bored."

"Anyway, we know where to go next." he noted, walking around to the passenger side.

"Right..just one more thing." Sasha pushed herself of the car, facing the direction Joseph fled. "Mr. Welch, you ever hear of a _Woman in White_?"

The man stopped, glancing over his shoulder warily. "A what?"

"A Woman in White," she repeated with a heedless wave of her hand. As if they were simply discussing the weather. "Or sometimes know as a _Weeping Woman_. It's a ghost story. Well.." She made a thoughtful face. "More of a phenomenon, really. They're spirits."

She began walking towards the baffled man, appearing like a tiger stalking its prey. "They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozen of places. Hawaii, Mexico, but lately Arizona and Indiana." The intimidating hunter stopped in front of Welch. He struggled to look her straight in the eye which were darker and fierce. "All these are different women, you understand, but all share the same sad story."

Joseph surprisingly held his ground, though with much effort. "Girl, I don't care much for nonsense." He tried to continue walking but she followed close behind, not letting up.

"Well, I'm gonna tell ya' anyway because this is some nonsense you need to damn well hear." Sasha shouted angrily, "When these women were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them. They then started to suffer from temporary insanity which led them to _murder their children._ " The older man stopped once again, meeting her gaze in shock. It was obvious now that her words struck a cord in him finally. Having his full attention, she relaxed; her hard expression softening.

"Then once they realized what they've done.." Her voice came out gentle but sad. "They take their own lives as well, resulting in their spirits becoming cursed..to walk backroads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they..kill him too, never to be seen again."

"Y-You think.." Joseph stammered out, about to cry from either guilt or pain. Sasha wasn't sure. "You think that has something to do with..Constance..you smart ass?"

"I don't think so, sir. _I know so._ " the woman replied firmly, "You need to tell the truth for both you and her. No more hiding."

"I mean, maybe." Constance's husband opened up a bit at last. "..Maybe I made some mistakes." Angry suddenly filled him then, his voice threatening. "But no matter what I did..Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you two get the hell out of here and you don't come back."

The female hunter raised her hands in defeat, backing away to rejoin her nervously waiting friend. She wouldn't push him to believe what really happen. The seed was planted in his mind and it was up to him to let it grow or not.

"Sasha.." Sam called once she stood across from him. His tone already held the clear inklings of a lecture.

"Don't reprimand me." Duncan snapped, pointing a stern finger at him. "We needed answers and that man needed to stop living in an alcohol-induced denial."

He sighed heavily. "I can't argue with you on that.."

"Good choice. Now, hop in." she told, "Because we're gonna attempt a jail break."

* * *

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you, it's my high school locker combo." Dean said the lie for the millionth time. He and the Chief went round and round in circles of the same questions in hopes he'd mess up and slip on one of his lies. Having been at it for so long, the sun had long since gone down.

"We gonna do this all night long?" the older man queried beside him, looking exhausted.

" _We basically already are, gramps."_ Winchester replied rudely, inwardly rolling his eyes. One of his officer interrupted then, stating they got a call for shots being fired.

"You have to go to the bathroom?"

"No." Dean responded, confused as to why he asked. Well, the reason came in the form of handcuffs as he was cuffed to the table and left alone in the now locked room. Which wasn't a very smart decision from the Chief of Police because the young man was unknowingly an expert at getting out of them. Also another mistake was leaving the journal within reach..that thankfully held a paper clip.

His son smirked, holding the clip up triumphantly. _"Thank you, Dad."_

Once freed, escaping would little more easy thanks to the 911 call. Dean was also able to retrieve his weapons since the officers in the station that night were all heading out to respond. But unfortunately that still meant leaving through the front doors wasn't possible. So instead, the roof and down an escape ladder was the only other option. The station's back alley was empty much to his on-going luck and hid him from any prying eyes..or so he thought. As he reached the end of the alley, a familiar classic car suddenly came screeching to a stop and blocked his way. A smirking Sasha and happy, tongue lolling Duke greeted him through the opened passenger window.

"Hey, good lookin'." she flirted, "How much for a night all alone with you?"

"For you," he grinned playfully to her while scratching the canine behind his ear. "It's free of charge, babe."

* * *

Driving down Centennial in the Impala, a shrill ringing was heard coming from the duffel bag beside Sam. Keeping one hand on the wheel, he answered fast once retrieving his cell.

" _Fake 911 phone call, Sammy? That's pretty illegal._ " The younger Winchester smirked at hearing his older brother's voice.

"Actually, that was all Sasha's idea." Dean glanced over at said person who grinned widely, clearly proud of herself. He reached over and flicked her arm; his kiddish way of saying thanks. "But you're welcome."

" _Yeah, thanks. Listen, we gotta talk._ "

"Tell me about it. If you don't know already, the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a Woman in White. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop—"

" _Sammy, would you shut up for a second?_ " But he continued rambling, much to the other's annoyance.

"I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet?"

" _Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you._ " his brother exasperated, " _He's gone. Dad left Jericho._ "

"What?" exclaimed Sam, surprised. "How do you know?"

" _He's got his journal._ " he heard Sasha said on the other line.

Sam's brow furrowed worryingly. "He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." What he couldn't see unlike Dean was her hands tightening on the steering wheel. The female hunter had been in a bit of disbelief when first shown. She knew just as well as them that that journal was practically glued to John's hip twenty-four/seven. There wasn't a time she could think of where the homemade supernatural guide wasn't in his possession..and it almost made her question everything she secretly knew now.

" _Well, he did this time._ "

"What's it say?" Knowing his father, he would have at least left some sort of message only those three could decipher.

" _Oh, same old ex-Marine crap,_ " informed the eldest Winchester, " _When he wants to let us know where he's going._ "

"Coordinates." Sam nodded. "Where to?"

" _I'm not sure._ "

"I don't understand. What could be so important that Dad would skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Before he replied, the call got disrupted all of a sudden. The sound of tires screeching loudly filled the phone, causing Dean to pull away with a cringe.

"Sam? Sam!" he called frantically once putting the phone back to his ear. But no reply came; only the dial tone came as an unsettling response.

* * *

It was never not unnerving when confronting an unearthly being face to face. Luckily, with years of hard training crammed into his head, Sam managed to keep his expression cool. Even while his heart was hammering in his chest, threatening to almost escape.

"Take me home." Constance ordered from the backseat. His hazel eyes met her cold dark ones through the rear view mirror.

"No." Not liking his answer, the car's doors locked him inside before speeding down the road on their own. Sam had nowhere to go. Sure, he could smash one of the windows to escape from. But from the speed they were going and knowing a ghost's abilities, he wouldn't make it very far without getting killed. It wasn't long before the Impala jerked to a stop in front of the dilapidated Welch farm house.

"..Don't do this." he pleaded with the Woman. She just stared at her former home with the same stricken expression she had with every victim at that point, uttering the same fatal line.

" _I can never go home._ "

The young man's eyes widen, understanding. "You're scared to go home." No response came. He turned around, finding her gone..only to then appear beside him suddenly. With inhuman speed, he was forced back in the seat as she climbed on top of him.

"Hold me." she begged, grinding herself against his body. "I'm so cold."

"You can't kill me." he told her, struggling to get free. "I'm not unfaithful. I've never been."

Constance leaned down to his ear. "You will be." She pulled back with a sinister smirk. "Especially from what I saw with you and that woman.." He stilled underneath her. She was talking about Sasha. "The longing look you give her..the so-called friendly touches..that's all it takes. So why not, just give in already?"

Her cold lips crashed down on his', kissing him roughly.

While she was distracted, Sam desperately tried to reach for the keys still in the ignition. When his fingers brushed against them, Constance pulled away and glared at him before disappearing again. But she wasn't done with him yet. She changed to her true form—limp dirty hair, grey stretched thin skin against bone, sunken soulless eyes, and lips decayed away to reveal rotten, black teeth. Her hands now claw-like grasped over his heart as a burning, tearing sensation struck the trapped hunter.

He was immobile and completely at her mercy. And when he thought it was over for him, the window next to him shattered with the sound of gunfire. It was Dean, having arrived just in time thanks to Sasha's fast driving. More rounds struck Constance, causing her image to flicker, but she continued trying to kill Sam. When she vanished once more, pushing through the pain, the youngest Winchester grabbed the wheel and started the car.

"I'm taking you home." he declared before slamming on the gas pedal. The Impala sped forward and crashed through the house, coming to a stop in the living room. His brother with Duncan following behind rushed after him, shouting his name for a response. They hear his voice come weakly from inside the car. He thankfully hadn't gone through the windshield but still got banged up a bit.

"You okay?" Dean asked, getting an 'I think' in reply before helping him out. As his companions removed him from the damaged vehicle, Constance appeared behind them. Sasha raised her gun to shoot her when the malevolent spirit stepped to the side and slammed a dresser into the trio, causing her to drop her weapon and pinning them against the car. Before the Woman could finished them off, the old light fixtures clicked on and began to flicker.

Sasha slightly smirked, pointing at the stairs. "I think you've got some visitors, Constance." The spirit, confused, turned. Water was now pouring down the steps and her surprised gaze drifted further up to find her son and daughter shrouded in shadows standing at the top.

" _You've come home to us, Mommy._ " The deceased children appeared in front of her then and hugged her. The hunting trio watched Constance scream in agony, seeming to melt into the floor with her kids; gone forever to the afterlife. Able to free themselves, Duncan and the Winchesters pushed the dresser away and stepped cautiously over to where the apparitions vanished.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean said, noting the old—now semi-destroyed—house.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." his brother informed. He already figured it long before then; also the reason behind driving the Impala through the front window.

"The opposite of _La Llorona_." Sasha remarked casually, crossing her arms. The boys glanced her way as she shudders. "Let's hope we never have to go to Mexico and deal with her."

"Nice work, Sammy." The eldest Winchester patted him hard on the chest once, walking away. Sam laughed painfully since the spot was still tender from Constance's supernatural vice-grip.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking, shooting _Casper_ in the face, you freak?"

"Hey. Saved your ass." Dean peered over his car then. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car..I'll kill you." The other Winchester laughed again while their friend rolled her eyes, smiling.

* * *

Having parted ways with Duncan with hugs exchanged and promises to visit properly, the boys headed out of Jericho.

"Okay, here's where Dad went." Sam stated as he found the coordinates on a map. "It's called Black Water Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming." the eldest Winchester said, sarcastic. "How far?"

"About six hundred miles."

"If we shag ass, we can make it by morning."

His brother looked at him. "Dean, I.."

"You're not going." he deadpanned, forgetting again his future plans.

"The interview's in like ten hours. I gotta be there." he was told, "And hey, Sasha's more than willing to help out. You and her will find Dad easily without me."

"Yeah.." The eldest just nodded even though inside, it hurt knowing he still didn't change his mind after everything in the past few days. "Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home." The ride was quiet the rest of the way. The two didn't speak again until they were parked outside Sam's apartment building.

"You'll call me if you find him?" he asked once stepping out of the Impala. The other man nodded. "Maybe..I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right." With no goodbyes, his little brother walked towards the front door but was called back a moment later.

Dean grinned a little. "..You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." Sam simply agreed. He then watched his brother drive away, believing it would be another long while before seeing either him or his old friend again.

 _..How tragically wrong he would be.._

* * *

"Yeah, just pick me up there..Okay..And Dean?..Keep a close eye on him until I get there. Bye." Sasha ended the call, covering her eyes as a wave of fatigue struck her. Poor Sam..having to lose someone else dear to him in the same sick way as twenty-two years ago.

God, she remembered that awful night even at the young age she was at the time. Sitting with Dean, who was a year younger than her, his family, and her mother as firefighters tried to stop the flames consuming Sammy's baby room. She held his hand tight during the whole thing, rambling softly about stupid stuff to keep his mind off of what was happening.

" _Sam could have saved her if—"_ Growling in frustration, she removed her hands and began angrily dialing. The owner of the number answered after the third ring.

" _Sasha,_ " a familiar gruff voice spoke he name. She ignored how the sound of it made her unconsciously feel. " _I told you not to call this number unless—_ "

"Oh, shut it, John! Something did happen! Something bad and all too familiar." The woman quickly relayed all that she was told from Dean then. There was silence for a few breaths after before his father sighed into the receiver.

" _The poor girl.._ " He sighed heavily again. " _It must know I'm on their ass now..doing that as some disturbed spiteful reminder that it hasn't forgotten about Sam either._ "

"All the more reason for you to end this goddamn disappearing act now and join your sons."

" _No, I can't, Sasha._ " he refused, " _It's too soon for that. Plus, those boys aren't ready for all this._ "

"Oh, you are so full of shit!" Duncan snarled, about ready to throw her phone against a tree in a second. "You and I know damn well that's not true. And if you don't tell them—"

"Sasha." John's light tone had hardened and she could easily imagine the stern pinched look on his face. "Remember your promise." She sucked in a breath harshly.

" _We're the reason..those boys got into this. We're a part of the reason all this even happen.."_ Agatha's voice suddenly filling her head of the dreadful reminder.

The female hunter gritted her teeth. "Fine. I'll continue to play your fucked up game, you son of a bitch. So get your ass moving faster now or else." She snapped the phone shut. Anger and frustration filled her entirely, blinding her of rational thinking. A loud, harsh scream escaped her mouth as she smashed her cell against the ground; bits of plastic flying everywhere. Sasha glared out into the dark trees ahead of her, breathing harshly to calm herself.

" _Remember, sweet baby,"_ her late mother whispered, almost seeming to mock her. _"We have another duty besides hunting."_

"—Protect the Winchesters from any harm to come." she uttered into the quiet night air, emotionless. "Stop anything that apposes just that." A humorless laugh escaped her; the tears she'd been holding back falling. "You and John..always using that against me.."

 _ **..to be continued..**_

* * *

 **[ Lovely's Honorable Mentions]**

 _gabriellaarteaga1_ , _the-first-beast, grapejuice101, Petalclaw's PatriceBethPorter, CrystalVixen93, fanfictionfreak221, tallgirl32,_

 _deathfairy891,_ _samdeanfan, Gemgemstone, RisingPhoenix89, RequestForAngels, & lijahsgirl_

 ***Remember to either review, fave, or alert***

 **(Check my profile for story updates and my** **tumblr side blog** **for the Saint + Fiends series music playlist, visuals, & more)**


End file.
